deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Life Form DIO (Jorge Joestar) Vs Heaven Ascension DIO (Eyes Of Heaven)
This is a What If? Death Battle featuring the alternate universe versions of the main villain from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Dio Brando. Both are from non-cannon stories that are based off of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise. Description Dio Brando, the main villain of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, is one of the most dangerous people in his universe. So what would happen if he obtained the strength to rival the gods themselves. These two absurdly strong beings that are so strong that they can ignore the laws of causality at will. Intro (Cue: Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Dio Brando, the one known for his will that not only changed the lives of the people around him but the entire universe as well. Boomstick: Well these two versions of the flamboyant vampire definitely surpass him in every way. Boomstick: Ultimate Life Form DIO and The World Ultimate... Wiz: And Ascension Heaven DIO and The World Over Heaven. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And we're he to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Ultimate Life Form DIO Heaven Ascension DIO (Cue: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven OST - DIO's Legacy) Wiz: 'Heaven', while for most this is a end goal for humanity but for DIO he saw it as a starting point, a way to gain control of the universe while eliminating all of his fears. Boomstick: In the main universe, DIO tried his best to achieve 'Heaven'... Until a Japanese punk punched him in the leg and that ended the plan for 'Heaven'. Well until a certain priest in Part 6, but we're not talking about him. Wiz: In a alternate Universe, DIO achieved this dream he acquired his 'Heaven' and became the strongest person to exist in the entire multiverse, Heaven Ascension DIO. (Cue: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven OST - Heaven Ascension DIO Battle BGM) Boomstick: While he may be rocking an even more questionable outfit, he's miles better than his past self. Wiz: And it all became possible by obtaining Heaven which evolved his Stand, The World, into The World Over Heaven. Boomstick: After this DIO decided to take over the universe and then he thought "Why only control one universe, when I could control every universe?". Wiz: While travelling to take over the multiverse, he met an injured Funny Valentine who told him that the universe he came from is the original universe which made DIO prioritises it the one he wants. Boomstick: Like a spoiled brat wanting the next big toy, DIO is never satisfied, replace 'toy' with 'universe' and the analogy fits perfectly. But then again when you can do want DIO can there isn't exactly anyone who can stop you. Wiz: Aside from being as powerful as before, it has gained the ability to rewrite realty itself. This can be used in several useful ways like being able to: heal almost instantly, erase people from the multiverse, bring the dead back to life, travel through time and different universes, rain lightning down from above, grow stronger by absorbing souls and being able to ignore the effects of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem, two of the strongest Stands in the Jojo universe. Boomstick: On top of that, DIO has an infinite time stop, because why not make yourself the best thing ever. Wiz: With all the abilities he has, DIO has do some impressive things, like erase Funny Valentine from every universe in the multiverse and he killed every hero that the series has to offer aside from Jotaro Kujo. Boomstick: Speaking of Jotaro, he was the one to show The World Over Heaven's greatest weakness, that it can't rewrite reality if he loses both of his arms, also DIO himself can be rewrote out of existence and is still affected by laws of causality that prevent two of the same people being in the same universe. Wiz: And it has never been shown if DIO can stop time and rewrite reality at the same time. Boomstick: He's also just as arrogant as he's ever been. Hell, he might be even more of a narcissistic prick. Wiz: But despite this Heaven Ascension DIO is the biggest testament to one thing, never doubt DIO's ambition. Heaven Ascension DIO: This is... The World Over Heaven. I, DIO, can arrive at any reality I wish. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set... Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Ultimate Life Form DIO Heaven Ascension DIO Who do you want to win? Ultimate Life Form DIO Heaven Ascension DIO Which is your favourite Stand? The World Ultimate The World Over Heaven Which is your favourite non-cannon story? Jorge Joestar Eyes Of Heaven DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Unbacked0 Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles